You're the reason why English Version
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries, translation from "you're the reason why " 2011 Avaible in french. Julia married Darcy there several months ago. But one night can change everything.
1. Valentine's day

« You're the Reason Why »

Title: You're the Reason Why

Translation from You're the Reason Why (french) 2011

Author: Julia R.

Catégory: Romance/Drama

Characters : Julia Ogden, William Murdoch, George Crabtree, Thomas Brakenreid, Darcy Garland, Emily Grace.

Summary : Julia married Darcy there several months ago. But one night can change everything.

Notes : This story began at the beginning of the 5th season.

Mrs. Ogden is not dead.

Disclaimer: The Murdoch Mysteries series is not for me. I'm borrowing the characters. I receive no money for this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Valentine's Day .

It had been seven months she was married, seven months that Dr. Julia Ogden became Mrs. Julia Garland.  
It was seven months she returned every night in this house that was hers but that she did not feel at home. Her husband did his best to make her comfortable and happy and most of the time she could, despite the fact that her heart become darker every day . Only seven months and already she did not hurry to leave the morgue at night, only seven months and every minute spent with Darcy seemed to bother her , letting her mind wander to another person . She sometimes had to concentrate to avoid the risk of making a blunder because her mind was playing tricks on her , especially when she bent to conjugal duty had already become an inevitable point in their relationship, but a moment that she spent most often imagine another man beside her. Her head screaming at her not to embark on this path , she made a choice , a choice she had met and all the thoughts that invade when sometimes crossed his eyes and when she was in the arms of her husband, were probably comparable to a sin. Yet nothing could stop her body felt when he slid his gaze on her and when by idnarverstance his fingers brushed her skin.  
Julia always mastered and despite what she felt she had sworn that he would always be , even when crossed his dark eyes full of desire.

Finally the young woman finished the report on which she worked for several hours already . She rubbed her neck a few moments , trying to chase all these thoughts that brought back imencablement to the Detective Murdoch.

But she could do nothing because the case could not make him forget all that she felt for him . A love triangle gone wrong , one more , on this day of Valentine's Day it was him particularly difficult to see pain of the young woman identifying the man she was madly in love , and whose body lay lifeless in her morgue. William had helped her leave the room not without having given a long look at Julia who put a time to regain her senses . It was easy for her to imagine William on this autopsy table and she had felt a deep dizzy at the thought.  
Because she did not know how she would react if she were to lose him, she does not even want to imagine for a second that such a thing could happen. Yet, she more than anyone else, knew how life was fragile.

She sighed deeply and closed with a snap her notebook before turning off the oil lamp lying on her desk. Night had long since fallen , but even this evening Valentine's Day, she knew she did not need to hurry to go and find an empty house because Darcy still be home very late , and besides it n ' had no desire to do so.  
She placed her hat on her head, took her coat , her purse, and left the room with a heavy step off the lights behind her. She went down the stage and came into the street , feeling a gust of wind whipping her face. Her eyes looked up at the station building number four. All the lights were off , all except the Office of the Detective Murdoch.

Even returning at home often late, Julia almost always noticed the small flickering light in the room.  
The detective spent most of his time at work, and she knew why this was the case , she felt her heart sink at the thought.  
Another flurry of froze a moment , pushing slightly toward the building where was the young man.  
She knew she was probably not going the right things, yet she could not bear to leave him alone a night like this . And it was more an excuse not to go , Darcy did not even notice the delay of a few minutes.  
She took a deep breath and walked into the building before entering and taking the path she knew so well to the office of his friend.  
As she was preaching , she crossed nobody , the station number four was not the one on duty that evening and everyone had deserted at night except himself , who seemed to prostrate to his desk, eyes lost in the dark and empty air.  
He did not even notice the young woman move to the door and she took the opportunity to look at a few stolen moments before giving two small knock at the door .  
William immediately jumped, looking up at her. Then she gave him a soft smile before slowly opening the door.  
- Good evening , she said shyly , stepping inside the room.  
- Hello Doctor, William threw rising , what can I do for you ?  
- 0h well, Julia sighed embarrassed, nothing in particular I 'd just see how you do.  
- At this late hour , you will not be home?  
- I ... Julia stammered not want to admit she felt a hundred times better with him in the office rather than at home , I just finished and I saw the light. I wanted to make sure everything goes well after the day you had .  
- I'm doing well, said the detective , frowning .  
- Good in this case.  
Julia gave him a shy smile before leaving his eyes and nervously playing with the strap of her saddlebags .  
- Well then , I'll leave you.  
-Julia , William replied in a soft voice approaching her, something wrong?  
- This case was somewhat messed me , acknowledged the young woman in a whisper , looking again , how is Mrs. Andrews ?  
- Well, considering the circumstances .  
- Losing the man you love is an ordeal , Julia sighed .  
- I have no doubt , he replied , but she should recover and continue her life.  
- And if she does not succeed ? Threw the young woman as much emotion invade. And if ever do though she can not forget?  
- Julia , William whispered approaching a little more to put his hands on her shoulders a few seconds , he died and nothing can change that. I am well placed to know that you should not live with the dead, but with the living.  
She did not answer and looked a moment , feeling a shiver throughout her whole body . Then, as the silence in the room, the detective replied shyly speech.  
- You will go home and join your husband.  
- I do not want , Julia sighed , this house is so empty and cold . Let me stay here a little longer.  
He met her eyes and he simply nodded. So she gave him a smile and dropped her bag that failed heavily to the ground . She took a step closer to William, who looked with incomprehension few seconds.  
-This evening it is not Valentine's Day? Timidly threw the detective.  
-Yes it is, sighed Julia , I do not want to remind you, you do not have a date .  
-No, indeed , but it does not matter , William sighed , looking down .  
- Do you have a lot of work tonight to stay here so late?  
-No, I just read .  
-In office? Julia threw smiling shyly.  
- I am also better here than at home. Nobody waiting me.  
- Nobody expects me either, Darcy has to stay late at the hospital as often without even noticing he has a wife that is bored at home.  
William said nothing and smiled timidly fleeing her eyes. Yet she saw that spark in his eyes that sparkle she loved and that made her believe that if William was her husband she would not be alone in their big house . She would be in his arms entwined front of a roaring fireplace to a much less grand than hers, but so much more living in peace she could not hope to be somewhere else .  
Julia took a deep breath , feeling her heart beating wildly in her chest , and a pleasant warmth in her entire body. She took another step toward the man who stood in front of her , standing just inches from her.  
- Julia , he murmured, unable to say a word .  
- I know I should not tell you this, but ... I miss you terribly.  
She finished her sentence in a barely audible whisper , her face so close to that of William she could feel his hot breath on her skin, breath so nice it was like a caress.  
- No , indeed you should not , 'said William , without moving an inch , we see each other every day .  
- This is not what I'm talking about,seeing you without being able to ...  
She left the sentence suspended and left his eyes. William then cleared his throat and stepped away from her a step , breaking contact.  
Julia looked up at him and gave him a look of incomprehension yet he understood perfectly.  
- If I stay so close ... you ... I ... I 'm afraid not to answer anything. You should really leave this office Doctor.  
The young woman was a moment of hesitation, a moment where two voices in her head seemed an uphill struggle. Then suddenly one of them won the battle that had been silent for so long. She did not want to leave.  
Doctor bit her lower lip for a moment , before giving her best smile to the one fowards her . She stepped quickly to come butter her body against his. Immediately, her hands sought the way to the nape of the detective and gently slid her fingers through his dark hair.  
- You are married , William whispered , placing his hands on hers .  
- But not with the right person, not with the one who haunts my days and nights . I'm not Mrs. Andrews, and you 're not Mr. Clark , William . We are alive and I do not want to lose you . Never.  
She even gave him a look before closing her eyes and let her lips meet those of William .  
The kiss was sweet for a few seconds before it becomes sour and greedy. Neither Julia nor William did not want to break it , desperately clinging to each other as a lifeline . It was far too long they had not felt what was happening in them at this time . It had been an eternity since they had not felt so alive.  
Then , without knowing why, how, or even if what they did was very good, Julia drew William to the desk . They pondered over , nor where they were, or the fact that they were colleagues , or even the position in which the young woman was . The body approached , touched and discovered dangerously . Shortness of breath , William fell on his seat with Julia on his body without ceasing to taste her lips and her hot skin. They undressed each other in a hurry to finally know every inch of skin ' when the voltage was too high , everything that was on the desk of the detective shattered and welcoming the lovers for their first dance. That they had waited for so long.

They put several minutes to catch their breath , the young woman still sitting on the desk, pressed against the man standing over her body. Their hearts beat in unison , while they kept their eyes closed, their forehead resting against each other. Then, after a last kiss , the detective walked away and got dressed . Julia did the same, not giving any more look. They slowly regained feet in reality, this painful reality . Each in a corner of the room , trying to regain their senses , yet fearing to cross the eyes of others . Then finally Julia turned to his friend and approached him slowly . She put a hand on his shoulder so he looks , what he did against the heart , the guilty look and fleeing .  
-William, murmured Julia throat tighten noticing his discomfort.  
-I'm sorry , I should never have ... it was ... a moment of weakness on my part I ... regret .  
- A moment of weakness? Julia replied stunned .  
- It is better to forget what just happened , he said, walking away and turning his back , it was a serious mistake.  
- Forget ? Repeated the young woman still stunned .  
The detective did not answer nor even made the slightest gesture in her direction so she took a deep breath and headed for the door.  
- I understand , she says .  
She took her bag and put her hand on the handle before turning to the man she saw back yet .  
- But I do not regret what happened detective , she said voice full of tears that would not let down her cheeks , and I am stunned at how much I seem to myself cheated on you for so long.  
She did not give him time to respond he already heard the door slam behind her. He closed his eyes for a moment , feeling bubbling up inside . His heart cried out to him to leave the office and running to catch up to take her in his arms, yet he did not move . He took a glass jug that was on the table next to him and broke violently on the dark wood before seeing his blood flow to his hand on the ground.

He cursed himself for having said that, he cursed so he did not even feel the pain of his wound was bleeding , but he knew that was what he should do. He loved her , he could not put in this impossible situation. Pretend to forget was that there were better things to do , nobody would ever know . Nothing become to the reputation of the young woman , no one would ever know that he was crazy in love about her and that he had succumbed to the desire that consumed him for so long, this desire for a woman today married .  
But he did not know that even if he would always do his best to anyone learn this moment of weakness, the minutes yet so important , the truth is always revealed, because a shadow had gone to the station number four, a shadow that they had not noticed , but had seen it all.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Departure

**_Just a Note ! _**

**_Guest said : I really wish you would get a beta reader because I don't know french so I can only read your stories in english but they never make sense and it upsets me because I feel like they would be amazing if I could understand :(_**

**_Julia answer : Yes I'm terribly sorry about my grammar and vocabulary errors. I know I have many, but I really do my best to translate my stories because English, German and Italian ask me and couldn"t read french. I know that it must be terrible for you who speak the tongue every days. But I didn't found any beta readers, fluent in both languages and who have enough time to do it. Again, I am very sorry. If people could read french, I really encourage you to do it ! But in English that is the better that I can do, I'm sorry :(_ **

* * *

Chapter 2: Departure .

The young woman was come one more later at home. But that day , however , it was against her wish because since the incident in the office of the Detective Murdoch , she shunned him like the plague , and it seemed that he also did not seem to like to cross jer at the corner of a corridor. However , Julia kept rethink what had happened five days earlier , only five days and they felt like an eternity.

She entered in the house, closing with a jerk the door behind her before putting her coat on coat rack . Then she carefully took off her hat in purple felt that she put on the console in dark wood. She met her gaze in the mirror that was above and immediately look away, too shameful . She sighed deeply and pushed the white door leading to lounge . But when she entered, she froze for a moment . A fire burning in the fireplace and a man stood there, just looking at the silent, glass in hand.

- Darcy ? Julia threw in approaching him slowly , are you there? Added the young woman smiling .  
- Should I remind you that I live here ? The man replied without looking in a cold tone that was not his habit .  
Julia stopped a few inches from him , frowning .  
- You come from the morgue? He asked again without looking .  
- Where do you think I could come , 'said Julia , laughing softly before dropping into the chair that was next to her.  
She didn't not take away her eyes from her husband who didn't seem to care about her presence . She sighed deeply and was about to get up when he turned to her and spoke.  
-Julia , we need to talk about something important

She nodded , feeling her throat tighten at the thought that he may know her secret, then Darcy comes besides her and sat on the chair across from her , putting his glass on the table located just beside. The young woman who had watched his movements , saw cuts on his fist . She looked at his face and saw a red mark on his left cheekbone and a gash on his lips.  
- Darcy , what has happened? She asked with incomprehension.  
- The father of a patient was somewhat virulant ... and I paid it unfortunately.  
She smiled a sorry air and leaned forward to caress his cheek a moment , a moment that the man passed , the immersed in the eyes of the young woman . Then , his hand grabbed Julia's and he spoke , looking down at the ground a few moments.  
-Julia , I know how much you love Toronto and your family is here, but ... I was offered a position that I can not refuse, in another city.  
- Buffalo?  
-No, this is a position in the direction of the hospital , an opportunity that will never comes again .  
- Where? Julia insisted dry throat .  
- In London .  
- London? Said the young woman jumping up. But our life here is Darcy, we can not ...  
- YOUR life , replied the doctor rising also .  
- Yours too. This is because of this unfortunate accident with the father of your patient that you took such a decision?  
- More or less, he said under his breath , the thought kept running through my head for a few weeks , I got the answer today and I take my job in two weeks , just like you because they offer you a position as a doctor.  
-Two weeks and you have not asked for my opinion earlier?  
- You are my wife , you go where I go. I know you love traveling, here's a good opportunity.  
- You do not talk to me about travel Darcy , you tell me to leave, forever.  
- I made my decision , we will leave for London in three days , there is nothing more to say.  
He took a blow dry the rest of alcohol that was still in his glass before putting it violently on the furniture again and left the room , putting an end to the conversation

Julia meanwhile could not believe what happend, she had the impression that the world was crumbling around her. She felt a violent vertigo, feeling her legs buckled . She put her hand on her chest, hoping any miracle that would alleviate her pain. She sat down again in the chair she had left earlier and put her head in her hands , stifling her sobs low . She could do nothing to change this situation . Darcy was right, now she was his wife and she had to follow him wherever he goes, always going after the desires of her husband. She felt sad and angry , taking it out as punishment for having succumbed to the desire she had since a long time. After the reject from William that evening and the announcement of her imminent departure, she could no longer keep her pain. And in that moment , she did want a single thing , rushing to the Detective Murdoch and ask him to hold her by all means . But alas, this was something impossible, because today less than in the past, he had something to say. While two years earlier he would have to just confess his feelings and he had to comes a few short minutes earlier before the departure of the train, to keep with him forever, no miracle today could make her stay in Toronto. All of this was completely her fault , she knew it.  
Leave it away , on another continent she had visited in the past, but this time can be forever. A lifetime away from him while she was mad to had not seen him for a short week . London was not the end of the world , but for her , so far from beings who were so dear to her was like the worst punishment that someone could give to her.

* * *

She announced her departure the next day to Inspector Brakenreid , who seemed to be more or less aware and that make her more angry . Before leaving the office of the station number four, she wanted to see Detective Murdoch, but he was not there . Then she took the way to the morgue in order to gather all her property . She put in long hours to do so, against heart before Darcy entered the room . He saw her sitting at her desk, staring with a blank stare, imagining that she was completely lost in her thoughts. He kicked the door jamb, making her jump .  
- Darcy ?  
- You can expect to seeing someone else ? He said simply when he met her gaze .  
-No, I was lost in my thoughts, she said , smiling.  
- Everything is ready ?  
-Yes, I still have to go to the station to greet ... my friends , 'said Julia , rising.  
- I'll go with you .  
- You will not have to, Julia said wearing her coat.  
- I wish so, after all your friends are also mine .  
Julia just nodded and put her hat before she felt, and the hand of her husband slip into her back and lead to the exit. She felt very badly at ease and every step she took towards the police station where was the Detective Murdoch, terrified her even more.

They arrived quickly on the central plateau . Julia greeted George, Higgins and Inspector Brakenreid came to them.  
- It's a pity you leave Doctor, you are by far the best , as will we do without you ?  
- You will find I am sure , 'said Julia timidly searching William.  
- But it will never be the same here without you madame , 'said George , when you were already gone Buffalo things have changed so imagine today , knowing that you can never come back to see us.  
- I can very well imagine , Julia whispered , looking at her hands.  
- If you want to see Murdoch, he is in his office says Brakenreid , as usual developed a " thing" .  
- We have an meeting , threw Darcy before she had time to answer .  
- I will certainely not leave without saying goodbye , Julia sighed .  
-No, of course, but let's quickly please.  
Julia did not answer and walked in a run of the three men. She heard Brakenreid speak again and ask a question to Darcy and she silently thanked him to give her some times alone with William.

She stopped at the door of his office and saw him through the window , leaning on a prototype with an intense concentration . She smiled shyly , loving especially seen him in this position , not suspecting for a second that she found him very attractive . She took a deep breath and knocked softly on the door. The Detective then looked up and met her gaze . He nodded and she opened the door she did not closed behind her . She walked into the room, not leaving the eyes of his friend, but her thoughts wandering to the night she had spent in the room with him.  
- Doctor, William whispered in a trembling voice , I heard of your departure. I'm ... happy for you . I hope you will enjoy London .  
- Detective, simply replied Julia , what happened to you?  
She noticed his black eye, the deep gash across his nose and that his hurt hands.  
- An uncooperative suspect , said William fleeing her gaze , I struggled to master and here is the result .  
Julia frowned but did not leave the eyes before speaking again .  
- Is it true?  
-Why would I lie to you ?  
-I do not know, ' she whispered , but Darcy ...  
She did not finish her sentence, seeing William sighed deeply with a guilty look .  
- You have not ?  
- I wish you to be happy with your husband in London.  
- Thank you, 'she replied in tears , we leave tomorrow, time for me to acknowledge my family. And adjust some details .  
- Have a good trip then.  
They were silent for a few moments lost in the other's eyes , dry throat, heart pounding. Then finally , he took a step toward her slipping his hand into his pocket.  
- I, stammered William... there , you've lost it when ...  
She looked down at the hand he held out , seeing an earring in his palm rest . She approached him a little more and reached out to take the jewel. Her fingers brushed the skin of William and both felt a chill go through them , their eyes immediately falling towards each other.  
- I am sorry that things are this way , he whispered softly , you ... we will miss you much .  
-William , she said almost imploringly, there are so many things we could have done differently.  
-I do not have the power to keep you in Toronto.  
- You once had , she replied.  
- I am ... deeply sorry.  
The woman opened her mouth to speak , but before she had time to do so, Darcy entered the room .  
The couple soon parted , dropping to the ground the earring but not giving it even a glance.  
- Honey, we have to go, we will expect.  
-Yes you're right , let's go , 'said the woman , turning to him.  
-Detective Murdoch, launched Darcy , goodbye , I doubt that we will have the opportunity to see us in the future .  
- I also doubt, replied William .  
Dr. Garland smiled and placed his hand on the back of Julia , forcing her to follow him. She gave one last look at William .  
- Goodbye Detective.  
-Goodbye Doctor.  
Julia tried to smile , but she had to contain herself to not burst into tears as she followed Darcy leading to the exit. She greeted her friends one last time and saw William standing in the doorway of his office, watching her go. Then she looked down, staring at the floor until they got into the carriage.

* * *

In his office, the Detective Murdoch had watched the couple walk down the street and get into the carriage which was waiting . His heart could not bear all the pain he felt. But he remained silent and motionless, wishing more than anything that all this was just a horrible nightmare. But his altercation with Darcy the previous day left him with deep wounds to his body and his soul. It was all over . She was gone. Forever.

In the carriage that keep she away for the last time from the station number four and people who were dear to her and who were there , Julia remained dark and silent air, her eyes lost on the street parading behind the glass.  
She felt the hand of her husband to keep hers and she looked up at him as he kissed her skin. He smiled shyly.  
- Everything will be fine , I know it's a little difficult for you, but I 'm sure you'll like London and after some time, you will be happy there.  
-Yes, Julia nodded , let me just enough time to get used to the new life that we have.  
- I love you , 'he said before kissing her for a moment .  
Then they remained silent for a long moment Julia looked hand still holding hers.  
- Darcy , you saw in what condition was the Detective ?  
- He 's also having a bad day , he laughed , he was very messed up .  
-Yes, a brutal suspect as he told me .  
-He is not sugar, he will recover.  
- You do not seemed surprised to see him like this , I have been surprise . This is really not his habit. He is much more quiet, compassionate and keeping his composure at all times.  
- You know him better than me, Darcy muttered , but a policeman covered by hematoma for stuffed his nose into other people's business is common. He simply had to meddle in what does not concern him , I find him sometimes a little too curious.  
Julia looked at him a moment before nodding .  
- You 're right , he was wounded more than once after all. He does his job.  
Julia looked back at the landscape passing outside , while Darcy took a deep breath . He knew that she used to make herself a good number of conclusions , all right , and it was obvious it was strange that they were both injured in a fight at the same day . However, she said nothing and did not ask him more, he was too happy to have managed to remove her from the Detective and it forever. After all he had her for himself, nothing was more important.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	3. Five years

**_Note : Somes of you sed me messages to give me your help about the translation. Thank you to you all. And thank you to MissHollyRD who help me about them since this chapter. So now you could thanking her about the next ones. Hope that you will like the story with a better translation. Enjoy :)_ **

* * *

Chapter 3 : 5 years

Five years. Things had changed a lot. The young woman could never get used to London's weather and atmosphere, even after all this time. She regretted her life in Toronto, this town she loved so much and that she hadn't seen in five years, five very long years. Yet there were some rays of sunlight in the grey sky of the english capital. Rose and James.

Her adorable children, only 5 years old. Julia learned quickly after her arrival in London that she was pregnant. She thought it was impossible and had accepted the idea long ago. She gave up the idea of maternity because doctors were clear about it and Darcy didn't want to be a father but fate decided otherwise. And obviously fate decided to give her the happiness she never dared to hope for. And to crown it all, she didn't deliver one, but two babies, a boy and a girl. The birth was full of worry to see the mother give up her life to save the life of her children, but she had been adamant about it her children had to be saved and had to live, even if she had to die this night of november.

Darcy watched over her and she made it trough after long days of struggle.

Currently, she was spending most of her time taking care of her children, staying at home, in the big house in the center of the city, not seeing much of her husband. Julia put up with the situation, even if the first times spent as a housewife were difficult for her. The moments spent with her children were the oxygen she needed in this life she couldn't bear anymore.

When she would wake up at night, crying alone in her wide bed, she would think about her life in Toronto and all that she left there. Then, when she would be calm again, she would go to little room she used as an office, just opposite her daughter's bedroom. She would write for hours, then watch her children sleep and eventually, she would go to bed at dawn, her husband deeply sleeping on the living room sofa, an empty glass beside him.

The young woman was in the kitchen, probably pouring her tenth cup of tea of the day when a scream in the corridor made her jump. She put the cup on the table and ran out of the room.

She saw her husband get up with difficulty, their son's dark balloon in his hand.

- I told you to pick up your things James, he muttered. Now, this balloon, it doesn't exist anymore. Do you hear me ?

He picked a knife in his pocket and burst the balloon that went down rightaway, in front of the tearful eyes of the little boy. Then, Darcy threw it away and clumped to the living room.

Julia smiled shyly to the little boy and kneeled down in front of him, putting her hand in his back.

- He asked you a thousand times not to leave your toys lying in the house, James, she said gently.

The boy didn't say anything and cried quietly, wiping his tears away with the back of his sleeve.

- Dad doesn't like me, he muttered.

- He's just tired, he had a long day at work.

- He always has long days.

- Go to your room big boy sweetheart , she answered wiping away another tear, I'll buy you another balloon, much beautiful this time. But until then, go play with yout boat, I'm sure your sailors are craving for big adventure.

He nodded, sniffing, and Julia kissed him soflty on the cheek before getting up. She watched him going upstairs and then she took a deep breath and entered the living room.

She saw her husband pouring himself a glass of amber-coloured liquid before letting himself fall on the armchair, sighing deeply.

- You didn't have to burst his balloon, the young woman said, walking towards him.

- And you don't have to defend him all the time.

- Darcy, he's just a little boy.

- You're overprotecting him, you're always there to console him and raise him against me. He's never going to become a man this way.

- What you're saying doesn't make sense, she sighed, he has all the time to become a man. The way you behave, he thinks you don't love him, do you see that ?

- I'm not the father they deserve, I know what you're thinking. Anyway, I'm not their father at all, he muttered so low, she almost didn't hear it.

Julia evaded his look and walked to the window, watching the night falling on the peaceful street.

- You don't even deny it anymore, so I'm probably right, Darcy said before having a sip of his drink. Well, I always knew.

- When did things change to this between us? She said without looking at him.

- Maybe if you had been honest with methe first day, it wouldn't have led to this situation.

She turned to him et looked at him for a long time before speaking again.

- Look at you, she said harshly, you're not the man I knew years ago anymore. You're not the man I loved anymore.

- You never loved me.

- How can you say that ? She got angry. Didn't I marry you ?

- I was only the second choice. I'm not your detective, this perfect man who has no flaw_._ This saint, he said mockingly, the indestructible and mighty William Murdoch.

- Don't you dare talk about him like that.

- How am I supposed to talk about him ? Didn't he sleep with a married woman ? What big-heartedness, what big intergrity… tell me, I'm listening.

- Stop, Julia said trough gritted teeths, it's not your place to judge. You have no right to judge.

- I saw you both, Darcy said promptly, I saw the way he made love to you, the way you whispered his name. He probably wanted to take you for a long time and this night, he got the chance to do it. However, I thought he would fight harder to keep you, but he probably realized that you were…

He hadn't the time to finish his sentence that Julia's hand slapped him brutally in the face. But Darcy got up, smiling shyly, staring at her, forcing her to move a step back.

- I tried to make you love me Julia, I tried to be Rose and James father, but nothing that I did won't change anything. I took you from him, but even here, he's on your mind every day, and nights even more.

The glass he threw against the fireplace shattered in a thousand pieces. Darcy looked one more time at his wife who didn't make a move.

- Good evening Mrs. Garland, he murmured before heading to the door.

- Darcy, where are you going ?

- It's none of your concern, he muttered, leaving.

She heard the frontdoor slam brutally and she raised her head to the ceiling and sighed deeply. Arguments were frequent in the past years. Actually, since their children were able to walk. Julia always managed to spare them the view of their parents arguing. She was glad she almost succeeded, because they quite never heard them raising their voices.

Her eyes caught the sight of the shattered glass on the floor. She lifted her dress with one hand and kneeled on the floor.

Then she saw it : the tip of a white shoe under the tablecloth of the pedestal table near her. She moved closer to the table and lifted the cloth of a few inches. Her eyes met with the blue ones of her daughter, who was squeezing her little doll. They both shared the same blond curly hair.

This sight brought a lump to Julia's throat, but she managed to give her daughter a reassuring and kind smile.

- Come on Rose, don't hide under the table.

- Is Daddy gone ?

- Yes, Julia said.

- Are you crying ?

- It's nothing sweetheart.

- Did he hurt you ?

- No, he's just a little bit angry.

- Why ?

- I did something a little bit silly, Julia said quietly, so he was angry.

- No, you didn't do anything.

- It was a very long time ago… come on Rose, get out of here, please.

The little girl nodded and got up. The young woman wiped her daughter's tears away and put a lock of hair behind her ear. The little girl came closer and put her arms around her mother's neck.

- I love you mummy, even when you do silly things.

- I love you too, Julia whispered in her hair, closing her eyes briefly.

They stayed in their embrace for a few moments before getting up. Julia led Rose to the kitchen and let her play with her doll on the table, while she was gathering the shattered glass. Then, James joined them in the kitchen and the mother heated up again a soup for them, letting the children play.

The three of them ate quielty and then the children returned to their rooms. Once they were ready to go to bed, they all three went to the boy's room and laid on the bed. One child on each side of their mother, they were carefully listening to the story of a great detective and inventor, resolving incredible mysteries to save lots of people. With the help of two of his friends, he was saving innocent people from dangerous criminals, running the world to save the woman he loved, captured by his biggest ennemy. James loved the parts of the story where there were big adventures about justice, when Rose only waited for the detective to find his ladylove.

* * *

The day was almost off and the sunset was near in the sky of Toronto. The detective was at his desk, the one he was occupying for a few years now, since his superior retired. Inspector William Murdoch was now the chief of Police Station No 4, the best the station ever had.

As usual, he was analyzing a post-mortem report and he didn't notice Detective Crabtree, who was now occupying his old office, until he knocked on the frame of his door.

William looked up at him.

- Sir, a suspicious death has been reported.

- Well, Murdoch sighed, go ahead George. I don't go on crime scenes anymore.

- I think this one will have your attention and you'll want to take care of it personally.

- Will I ? William said, frowning.

- The case concerns one of your acquaintances and notable family in town.

- I don't do politics, William sighed, you are a remarkable detective, I trust you entirely. You'll know how to deal with the great families of the city as well as with the other ones.

- Sir, the call came from a Mrs. Ogden. Mrs. Mary Ogden.

William froze in his seat for a moment. He didn't hear this name spoken for a very long time and it was almost forbidden to speak it in front of him since his friend left five years ago. Mary Ogden was her mother.

He took a deep breath, barely noticing he had hold his breath for many seconds. Then, George spoke again, noticing his embarassment.

- I'll take the case if you want.

- No, no, I… who is it ? he muttered, getting up.

- Their butler Sir, Mister Henry Marx.

- Nothing to do with the family then, he said, relieved.

- Well he had been at their service for more than twenty years.

- I see, William answered, taking his hat and jacket. I take the case George, the inspector said moving to the central plateau.

- I knew you would, the young man answered, smiling broadly.

Inspector Murdoch nodded and looked at him before leaving the station quickly.

- Does he know ? Higgins asked, walking towards George.

- He's going to find out alone, let's do as if we knew nothing.

- I'd like to be here when he'll figure out that you knew detective. I think it will be most interesting.

- I only left a detail out, that's all, George answered, looking at him.

- A pretty big detail, if you allow me, Higgins answered, going back to work.

George shrugged, sighing. If his superior wanted to lecture him, very well then. He didn't regret omitting this important detail because he knew that the inspector wouldn't have rushed to the Ogden's manor if he had given him all the information.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4 : Reunion

The inspector took a few minutes to arrive at the Ogden's house. He didn't take his bicycle but one of the station's carriages. The whole trip, his thoughts were turned to the memories of one particular member of the Ogden's family. Even if she had been gone for a very long time and even if everyone had tried no to mention her memory in front of him, William had been thinking a lot about her. Once a day, he had to think about Julia Ogden, even five years later.  
A part of him wanted to forget all of it but the second part would not let this happen because forgetting her was ripping his heart out of his chest.  
Sometimes, he would have notice that he hadn't thought about her for a couple days and he would be filled with remorse. Forgetting her was an unbearable thought : Julia had existed and still existed somewhere, at least he deeply hoped she did. But he had feeling that by trying to avoid him the pain and suffer of her departure, his friends and colleagues just acted as if she never existed. William didn't want to forget her, at any prize, and even after the months and the years that passed, he was still able to hear her voice and to smell her parfume.

* * *

The inspector was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when the carriage stopped on the gravel path of the great house. He took a deep breath, opened the door of the carriage and got out. He laid eyes on the house in front of him. He never went to the Ogden's House, the one in which his friend grew up, but he felt a sweet warmth in his body as soon as he saw the grey stone facade, the red vine growing on a part of it, contrasting with the white frames of the high windows.

He moved towards the impressive stairs leading to the main entrance when he heard a constable calling in his back.

- Inspector, this way please.

William stepped back and looked one last time at the big house before following the constable on the back side of the house.

- Mister Marx is right here, he said, taking him to an immense greehouse, the coroner is already waiting for you.  
- Thank you Roberts, William said, following him.

Then, the young man entered the greenhouse, leaving the constable on the threshold. He went down a long path, overgrown by vegetation and finally arrived at the body, lying on the floor. He looked down at the coroner who got up immediately.

- What do we have ?  
- 55 years old man, wound on the thorax, a broken rib, many bruises, deep wound to the head and a strong alcoholic breath, the young doctor said in a breath. I had been thinking of a fight or a settling of scores.  
- Did you arrive long before me ? William asked, frowning.  
- Five minutes, more or less. Does that surprise you ?  
- With so man details ? He said, smiling. I have to admit, I'm not used to it. You did some staggering progress Doctor.  
- Well, I have to admit that I've been helped.  
- Helped ? William asked, surprised.

The doctor didn't get the chance to answer the question as the constable who led William to the greenhouse reappeared.

- Inspector ? Mrs Ogden is inside, waiting for you to take her deposition.  
- I'm coming, William simply aswered, take the body to the morgue and cary on the post-mortem as soon as possible, he told the young man standing near the body, I'm going to see Mrs Ogden and I'll be right back.  
- I understood you and the family were acquaintances.  
- We were, a few years ago, he simply said before turning back to the house and leaving the greenhouse.

He was heading to the house when screams came to his attention. He didn't have the time to turn his head in the direction of the children he had heard playing nearby, when a balloon hit his foot. A young boy was running behind him and he stopped as soon as their dark eyes met. William froze instantly for a brief moment, taken aback by the ressemblance of the little boy with another one he knew very well many years ago. He saw the little boy bite his lip and look down at his shoes rightaway.

- Please forgive me Sir, he whispered.  
- It's nothing boy, William said, smiling shyly, but it's a bit late to play outside.

The young boy didn't answer and didn't make a move, so the inspector bent down and picked up the balloon.

- No please, don't destroy it, the boy said promptly. I swear to you, I didn't do it on purpose !  
- I didn't intend to burst it, William said, here, he added, gently throwing the balloon to the young boy.

The boy caught it, smiling broadly.

- Thank you, he said before running back to join a little girl who was awaiting him, and who seemed to be around the same age as him.

William watched the other child for a few more minutes. He was too far to see her in details, however the undisciplined locks of hair of her long braid reminded him of his friend. She must just have looked like this little girl, playing in the same garden. He shook his head, banishing these thoughts of his mind, trying to concentrate on the case and trying to stop thinking about the house as the home of the woman who was now living at the end of the world.

* * *

He headed to the house and climbed the stairs to stand in front of the main entrance. He rang the bell and a few seconds later, a young woman opened the door. She guided him inside and made him wait in the entrance hall, in front of the impressive stairs, leading to the upper floors. She came back, smiling.

- If you would like to follow me Inspector, Mrs Odgen is going to see you shortly, but until then, you may wait in boudoir.  
- Very well, William said, taking off his hat and following her.

She led him into the room and left him alone, at least he thought she did. A quick look around the room made him freeze. His will to banish Julia of his mind was instantly forgotten, because everything in here reminded him of her memory : the big family portrait with Mrs Mary Ogden, Mr Hector Ogden, Miss Ruby Ogden, the three brothers of the family which names he didn't know, and her, Julia. He looked at her happy and smiling face, she must have been around 15 on the portrait, but she was still beautiful. He suddenly took his eyes off her face, as if he had committed the worst sin, to look at the fireplace on the opposite wall.  
He felt his heart lump to his throat when he saw a slender silhouette in the frame of the window next to the fireplace.  
His mind had made up this view so many times, he knew it wasn't real, she couldn't possibly be here, in this room, right now. He stumbled over his own feet, hit a pedestal table nearby and caught a vase only just to avoid the vase to shatter on the floor.

At this moment, the young woman who didn't hear him arrive turned back straightaway. She froze at the sight of the man, standing there, in the room. William put the vase back on the table and looked up at her, persuaded she would have disappeared, like the other times his mind made her appear to him. But there she was, standing in front of him, silent, her eyes locked with his. They were both unable to speak but then, Julia's lips parted slowly, trembling.

- De…tective, she whispered.  
- Ju…Julia, he replied, as choked up as she was.  
- Inspector Murdoch ? a voice called at the door.

He turned back immediately to the person who was entering the room and smiled shyly.

- Mrs Ogden, he said politely.  
- I didn't know you were the inspector in charge of Henry's death, the old woman said, what a surprise to see you again. I wish it would have been under other circumstances.  
- So do I, William admitted.  
- Julia, did you know…  
- I'm sorry, I'm exhausted, she cut off, I'll leave you both so you can do your deposition, she said, moving to the door, to exit the room.

When she caught William's look, two little cannonballs entered the room, running. Rose's hands grabbed Julia's dress to hide behind her whereas her brother was trying to catch her. The young boy hit the table near William and once again, he prevented the vase to shatter on the floor.

- Rose, James, scolded Julia, not inside, you might break something. How many times do I have to repeat myself ? She scolded, separating them.  
- But Mummy… the little girl started.  
- Enough. Go prepare yourself for supper, right now and in silence.

They calmed instantly, grumbling and Mrs Ogden started talking.

- Rose, James, listen to your mother, she's tired and tonight she needs calm. Please excuse us for the disorder inspector, the woman said, turning back to him, I think you might put down the vase now. It's quite safe now.

William swallowed with difficulty, understanding the meaning of the scene that went right in front of him. He came back from his thoughts and touched the ground, meeting Julia's eyes, still carying the vase in his hands.

- Yes… I…, he said, babbling, putting the vase at his place.  
- Well I'm leaving, Julia said, come on you both, you've done enough for today, she said, taking one child in each of her hands, Good evening Detective, she murmured to William.  
- Good evening, he only said.

She left the room with the children without looking back. The inspector watched her leave, silently, frozen for a while before remembering the nature of his presence at the house.

- Mrs. Ogden, can we talk about Mister Marx now ?  
- Of course, she sighed, please have a sit.

He nodded and took a sit in front of her.

- What time did you find the body ?  
- Not long before my call, maybe an hour ago.  
- What did you do ? The inspetor carried on, taking notes in his notebook.  
- I went closer to see if he was just unconscious or… dead. Then I saw blood and I went to fetch Julia rightaway. She's used to this kind of things. She arrived, looked at him and told me to call the Constabulary and that no one had to enter the greenhouse.  
- What did you do in the greenhouse ?  
- I was watering the plants that were put inside for winter, for God's sake, Mrs Ogden sighed.  
- I see, William grumbled, writing down, did you see anyone near the crime scene earlier ?  
- Not at all, but I'm relieved that neither Rose nor James saw it. They had been playing in the garden for most of the afternoon. Rose likes to hide as a game and I can't imagine how she would have felt, seeing Henry lying on the floor. It would have been another shock for her.  
- Another shock ?  
- Inspector Murdoch, the woman murmured, stiffening in her seat, obviously embarassed, I know my daughter was a close friend to you before leaving for London. She had been for several years.  
- I like to think she was, William answered shyly.  
- She doesn't like to talk about it, and perhaps it is not my place to do so, but her husband, Darcy Garland, Rose and James father, died not long time ago.  
- I didn't know, William answered, a lump in his throat.  
- She immediately left London with the children to come back to Toronto, but living in their house without him was far too painful. She has been living here for 3 months now, before she finds a house for them. But I try to keep them here as long as I can.  
- I understand, the inspector said, clearing his throat, so you're telling me your daughter examined the body for a while. Did she notice anybody ?  
- I couldn't say, Mrs Ogden admitted, you should ask her yourself.  
- I will, and I'll need to interview every member of the family and the staff working today.  
- Of course.  
- I'm not bothering you any longer, but may I stay a few more minutes in the greenhouse to investigate ?  
- Please do Inspector, I hope you'll find the one who did this to our Henry. He was almost family to us.  
- I'll do my best to figure out what happened, he said, getting up.  
- I know you will, Julia used to talk a lot about you in the past, she said, smiling gently and getting up, she told me you were a remarkable detective and your new position as inspector prooves it.  
- Thank you, William said, lighlty blushing.

She nodded and he added :

- Good evening Mrs Ogden, he said before leaving.  
- Good evening Inspector Murdoch.

He went down the corridor quickly and rushed to the door, as if he couldn't breathe anymore in this house. He passed the door and closed it, placing his hat on his head and took a deep breath before heading one more time to the greenhouse. He met constable Roberts, took his lamp and sent him back to the station.  
Darkness falling, he crossed the garden to return to greenhouse. The body had been removed while he was talking with Mrs Ogden but still, he concentrated on the crime scene. He investigated minutely but after a few minutes, he had to admit there was no point in staying any longer as he couldn't think about the poor dead man, but all his thoughts were turned to the young woman he saw earlier in the boudoir.  
He had felt his heart beating a frantic rythm like years ago. He went out of air when he met her gaze, like so many times before. He felt his legs becoming weak when he understood that the children he saw in the garden were Julia's. Julia's… and Darcy's children. Then he knew why the little girl looked so much like his friend. She was nothing else than her own daughter. Julia had had children, without him.

* * *

_to be continued... _


	5. Interview

CHAPTER 5 : INTERVIEW

The inspector didn't go back home after he left the Ogden's house. He immediately went back to the police station to start his investigations. « Lucky » for him, the young doctor in charge of the post-mortem of the poor man was as thorough as the inspector in his work, and probably also as lonely as him. He quickly got to work and gave soon a first report to William.

This one was sitting at his desk, rereading the report, seeking for peace. His mind was clouded. The station house number four was almost empty when he got up of his seat and walked towards a piece of furniture in the corner of his office. His fingers lighlty brushed the object standing on it and he smiled lighlty before starting it. The record-player crackled a little and then music rose up in the air.

He closed his eyes, taken by the sweet melody and the memories it carried with it. This record-player was the one his friend used when she was still working at the morgue. After her departure, he took it with him and each time he would want to think about her, to feel her near him, he would set the player off and listen to the record left on it, the last one she had listened to before she left. He didn't make a move until the music stopped, then a man knocked shyly on the door.

- Inspector ?  
- Yes Roberts ? William said, turning to face him.  
- I have the information you asked for on Mister Henry Marx, Sir, he said, handing him a file.  
- Thank you, William said, taking the file of papers, it's late, go home now. But be here first hour in the morning tomorrow, I might need you on this case.  
- Really Sir ? Don't you usually work with detective Crabtree or constable Higgins ?  
- The detective is on another case, and constable Higgins is helping him.  
- This case deals with a well-known family of Toronto, he said timidly.  
- Is there any reason you can't do your job ?  
- No Sir, I just thought… I just arrived and I'm a new….  
- Exactly, the inspector cut off, this case is perfect for you. You also have to know that someone of the Ogden's family were close to many of us, me included, he added, a lump in his throat.  
- I heard it's the last coroner, Mrs Garland.  
- Yes it is, so I'll need you to be impartial during the case, you don't know her so nothing should take you out of the lead.  
- You're considering one the Ogden's family members as the culprit ?  
- At this stage of the case, we have to consider all the possibilities, William answered, but we'll see that tomorrow. Get some rest and tomorrow we'll interview the persons present at the house.  
- This will probably be a long day inspector, the constable said, smiling.  
- Yes indeed, William sighed, a long day.  
- Good night inspector, the constable said before heading to the door.  
- Good night Roberts, William murmured more to himself than to the officer already gone. He headed to his desk and read the researchs his assistant had brought him earlier.

* * *

The next day, the two men set off at 10 o'clock. The night had been short for William, who had been lost in his memories. He had studied all the details of the Henry Marx file in order to have enough information to carry on with the interviews.

The two policemen introduced themselves at the front door of the Ogden's house before being guided to a little office where they could talk in private.

Inspector Murdoch didn't want to summons anyone at the station, well aware that such an event could blemish a reputation. He also had to admit that at this stage of the investigation, he had already proceeded very differently than with all his previous cases.

He interviewed Mr Ogden, a man he had rarely met in the past, who was intimidating him by his grand height and his look, as clear as his friend's one. He interviewed one of her brother, the one who had been on visit at the house the day before, then it was the turn of the cook and the maid.  
Constable Roberts had to interview the gardener and the nearest neighbors. William went then to the stables to interview the stable-lad about his schedule of the day before and his relations with the deceased. Then, he decided to go back to the greenhouse in order to find new evidences he might have missed the day before.

He mentioned to the young constable that he wanted Mrs Garland to join him in the greenhouse, willing to interview her where she had examined the body.

* * *

He was in a squatting position on the black paved floor, looking at the ground when the young woman moved shyly towards him. She was keeping her hands knotted in front of her, playing nervously with her fingers, her heart beating a frantic rythm in her chest, well aware that the very next moment, she would be in front of him, alone. She passed by an impressive plant and then froze at once, holding her breath for one second. There he was, concentrated, not even noticing that she was there. She watched him silently, looking at his fingers brushing the floor, probably seeking for evidences, his face closed, a worried wrinkle on his forehead, his lips tighlty closed as usual when he was thinking. Julia couldn't resist and smiled shyly at his sight : he hadn't change at all. He had remained the same man she had known and loved, the one she maybe still loved.

The young woman came round when he got back to the reality. She took a deep breath and walked towards him.

- Inspector, she only said.

He noticed her presence and turned around to face her. He froze for a few seconds and bowed slighlty.

- Mrs. Garland.  
- Julia, she said promptly, her heart tightening at the sound of her husband's name in William's mouth.

He nodded, smiling shyly and stopped staring at each other promptly.

- I heard for Darcy, the inspector said, please accept my condolences.  
- Thank you, Julia answered.  
- And all my congratulations for your… your maternity. I'm glad to see that… some things can change. It's a very good thing.  
- Yes, I couldn't believe it, Julia murmured, embarassed, and now I have the chance to have two wonderful children. I thank heaven everyday, it's a miracle.  
- Sometimes, fate likes to play us tricks.  
- It would appear so, the young woman answered, smiling shyly.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds and then William started talking again.

- Did you examine the body of Henry Marx ? he asked, turning to the place where the poor man had laid the day before.  
- Yes, Julia said, coming closer to him, he was lying there, I didn't move the body before Dr Merrings's arrival.  
- Can you tell me what happened ? William continued, not looking at her.  
- I was reading in the veranda, watching over James and Rose who were playing in the garden when my mother arrived, obviously upset, telling me that Henry was lying dead in the greenhouse. I went there rightaway. She accompanied me to make sure the children wouldn't follow us and see the dead body. Of course, I confirmed his death and I told my mother to call the police immediately.  
- What were your first observations ?  
- Death by strangulation, damaged hands, I immediately had to think of a fight. His breath was really alcoholic but Henry didn't drink.  
- Do you have any theory ? William asked, looking at her.  
- You never force a man to drink if it's not for revenge or to get information out of him.  
- If it it's case, it could explain the broken ribs and the bruises.  
- Yes but there is another reason to make a man drink, a man who is perhaps already unconscious or dead.  
- Poison ?  
- I think so. Henry told us once that he had been a good fighter in the past. He had done some boxe combats to win a little money when he was a teenager. There should have been several assailants to knock him down but I saw nothing disturbed around him.  
- Mmh, William grumbled, did he have any enemy ?  
- No, he was the kindness itself and I knew no other relatives of his than our family and the personnel. Henry was living here and he would almost never leave. I think he has no family.  
- He does have a brother, living in Ottawa who is working in a shoe repair shop.  
- Really ? I had no idea. He never talked about him.  
- Sometimes, we don't know everything about the people who share our life, William murmured, staring intensely at her, thank you for all the information Julia.

She nodded and he added :

- I have to leave, I have work left to do, he said, pointing out the constable at the entrance of the greenhouse, obviously too frightened to enter and to disturb them.  
- I hope you'll find who did this and why. Even if I have no doubt you'll solve this case successfully, let me wish you good luck.  
- I'll come by if a have further questions.  
- I'd be delighted, Julia answered, smiling.

He gave her back her smile, turned around her, brushed slighlty against her and headed to the door. The young woman didn't make a move until she heard him call her once more.

- Julia ? he said shyly.

She turned back to him and he added :

- Even under these circumstances, I'm happy to see you back in Toronto.  
- I'm happy to be back and to see that things didn't change that much.  
- I look forward to see you again.  
- So do I… William, she added so low she wasn't even sure he heard her.

But he smiled tenderly at her and she thought she saw a spark in his dark eyes, the look she loved so much and she could never have forgotten over the years.

* * *

The detective had been avoiding his superior since the day before, since he told him about the suspicious death at the Ogden's house.

However, with all the efforts he did, while he was reading a post-mortem report on a case he was now alone in charge of, he heard the door of his office open with all one's strength. He saw inspector Murdoch rush in, slamming the door behind him and the detective swallowed with difficulty, while getting up.

- George, William said, yet with a calm voice, you knew she'd be there, didn't you ?  
- Sir ? the young man said, as he wouldn't understand.  
- Please, the inspector sighed, you know what I'm talking about.  
- I feared that if you knew, you wouldn't go, the detective admitted.

William sighed deeply and looked down to the floor before adding :

- And you were right, he admitted, did you know about her husband ?  
- Yes. When she came back to Canada, she visited Emily and the baby and she invited her for dinner. We talked about it.  
- Was I the only one who didn't know about her return and her situation ?  
- We didn't know if we had to tell you Sir. I offered the doctor to spend a day with the children and you, but she immediately refused. She didn't want you to know she was back and she didn't want to reenter your life this way. But she asked about you. I only said that all was well, but I forgot to tell her that you had been promoted to chief inspector.  
- I see, the inspector murmured to himself, looking at the dark piece of furniture his colleague was standing behind.

He sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead for a few moments and George spoke again.

- Sir, what are you going to do now?  
- Solve this murder case even if I should discharge myself from it.  
- I'm sure no member of the Ogden's family is implicated in this case, sir.  
- But I'm too close to the case, way too close, William added, leaving the room without awaiting George's answer.

He watched his superior get to his office and close the door behind him before letting himself fall on his seat. He took a deep breath and also took his place on his seat. Detective Crabtree always knew what was going on between Dr Ogden and Inspector Murdoch. He always knew how much his superior needed the young woman. He had to live with his morose mood for months. And one day, no more.  
He was often in his thoughts, but he seemed to live again. He was working consciously and spent whole nights at the office. His hard work finally got rewarded when Inspector Brackenreid retired and gave him his place. But inspector Murdoch had definitely changed.  
George could count on one hand the occasions he heard him laugh in five years and these occasions had been very brief. George remembered the day when his wife, Dr Emily Grace, came to visit him at the station with their daughter Louise. The little girl had only been walking for a few weeks but yet, she quickly came into inspector's Murdoch office. She immediately walked towards him. George and his wife watched the scene from afar. He saw him smile of joy and play with the child for a while, but quickly, a even deeper pain painted on his face. He thought he had almost seen a tear on the corner of his eye. And quickly, he took the child away and called for her mother.  
As of now, George was father for the second time. Nothing in the world would ever mean more to him than Anny, Louise and Emily. He couldn't bear to imagine himself at his mentor and friend's place, who had probably lost the love of his life for ever.

George sighed deeply and looked one more time at Inspector Murdoch, bending on a town map in his office. He did know all wasn't lost, because he heard Julia care about William and he saw the way he talked about her without saying her name.  
They found each other, they lost each other and today, fate was reuniting them together one more time.  
He had to do what he could to fix the situation if they were unable to do so by themselves. Because the two of them loved each other deeply, and he had absolutely no doubt about it.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	6. Secrets

CHAPTER 6 : SECRETS

The investigation on Henry's Marx death was speeding up slowly. Inspector Murdoch had several leads and all of them excluded the Ogden's family, at his greatest relief.

However, he had to go back to the Ogden's house one more time to interview the children who had been playing in the garden the whole afternoon. He took his courage in both hands, perfetcly aware that it would be a hard test for his heart, knowing that being in front of this boy and this girl, who were his friend's children, would be emotionally hard on him. He asked his helping constable to continue his investigations at the station, more comfortable with the situation if he were alone when visiting the Ogdens.

* * *

He arrived a few minutes later at the Ogden's house and he was led to the little boudoir where he had seen Julia again, two days before. He took his hat off and looked one more time at the painting representing the entire family when a door opened on his right and Julia entered the room. They shared a look and a smile.

- Good morning, William murmured.

- Good morning, Julia answered the same way, I understood you had some questions left for me.

- Actually, not for you but for James and Rose. I'd like to know if they saw anything.

- I doubt it, they would have told me otherwise.

- Maybe not, children know how to keep secrets, sometimes just because they didn't find that important.

- Yes, they do. I'll fetch them. Would you like to interview them separately ?

- No, I'll start with both, and you may stay if you'd like to.

- They'll speak plainly to you if their mother isn't around to judge them.

- Indeed, William nodded.

She nodded too before leaving the room quietly.

William waited patiently a few minutes and then the door opened again and the two children came in, Julia behind them. The walked to the sofa and sat down quietly, Rose next to her brother and William took place on the armchair in front of them.

- The inspector is going to ask you a few questions about what you did in the last few days, Julia said, you have to answer all his questions and not lie about it.

- Did we do something wrong ? Rose asked shyly.

- No sweetheart, but someone did something really bad and we have to find this person to punish him_, _this is why the inspector needs your help.

- Like Inspector Williamson ? James asked enthusiastically.

- Eeeem…. Julia babbled,blushing slowly, feeling William's eyes on her , yes, something like that. I'll take my leave and I'll be back later but I'm just in the next room if you need me.

The children nodded and Julia turned to the inspector who had remained silent until then.

- Thank you, he told her.

She left the room but let the door just a little bit opened. She stayed behind the door and watched the three persons sitting in the room.

William looked a few moments at the children sitting patiently in front of him. He took his pen and his notebook out of his pocket and spoke up.

- My name is William Murdoch as you mother already told you. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Are you James and Rose Garland ?

- Yes Sir, James said when Rose simply nodded.

- Do you remember what you did two days ago ?

Rose grimaced and frowned, making a shy smile appear on William's lips, but he immediately took hold of himself again.

- James, do you remember the day I came here ? You were playing with your balloon.

- Yes.

- What did you do before playing with you balloon ?

- We played with it for a long time, Rose and I. Mama doesn't like us to play inside the house, she's always worried that we might break something that belongs to grandfather or grandmother .

- Before, we didn't have the right to play inside either, Rose said, otherwise Father would scold.

- He was always scolding, James grumbled.

- It was your fault.

- Children, William cut off, let's go back to this day. You were playing outside because your mother didn't want you to break anything inside the house. What did you see in the garden ?

- Mama played a little bit with us, then mama and grandmother went for a little walk, and grandfather and Oncle Marc : I've seen them too, Rose listed in front of a surprised William.

- You have a very good memory, Rose, he said while taking notes.

- I do, the little girl answered with a broad smile, mummy says that I'm like my father.

William didn't answer and turned back to James.

- What about you James, did you see anyone else ? It's highly important.

- No, but at some point I didn't want to play with Rose anymore because she cheats all the time.

- That's not true ! She said, it's you who doesn't run fast enough, that's all.

The two children went on, squabbling with each other, William shaking his head from right to left. On the other side of the lightly opened door, Julia was broadly smiling, curious to see how his friend was going to deal with the situation. She was aware that both of her children had strong temperaments : Rose was stubborn and combative, she would never forget anything, and James was always granting importance to very tiny an sometimes annoying details. But they were both very intelligent children and she was very proud of them.

- If you please, the inspector said louder and they immediately calmed down.

Julia was surprised it had been enough to stop them and make them look shyly at him.

- Good, so, William sighed, James, you stopped playing with your sister.

- I did, and then I took my boat in my bedroom and I went near the pond, but don't tell Mama.

- Why not ?

- She's always scared that something could happen to us, so she doesn't want us to go there alone. And I didn't listen to her.

- I understand why she doesn't want you to go there alone, it could be dangerous.

- Yes I know, but I saw a man there, the young boy added as an excuse.

- Did you know him ?

- No I didn't, but he broke my boat and told me I should never say that I saw him, otherwise he would hurt me.

- How was he ?

- He was tall and old, just like you, he had red hair and a big mustache.

- Very good, William sighed, this is going to help us, a lot.

- I didn't want to say that before because I didn't want to be scolded, James murmured very low.

- I understand, the inspector answered in the same voice, but you won't be scolded.

- You won't tell Mama ?

- It will remain our little secret, just of the three of us, but you have to promise me that you're telling me the whole truth.

- We swear to you Mister Murdoch, Rose answered.

- James, could you lend me your boat please ? I won't keep it very long.

- Why ?

- I had one when I was your age and I just want to see if it's better than the one I owned, he simply answered, smiling.

- I'm sure it is, he said, getting up and running out of the room.

- Do you have anything to add Rose ?

- You are the man who knew my Mama before I was born ?

- Well, William sighed, taken unawares, yes, I knew your mother. But how do you know this ?

- She used to argue with father about you. They didn't know I was there, but I was listening.

- I'm sorry I was the cause of arguments between your parents, but you know, life is much more complicated for grown-ups.

Rose simply shrugged and James entered the room. He walked towards William and held out his wooden boat with a falling mast to him.

- It's quite beautiful, William murmured, taking carefully the boat in his hands, cautious not to leave fingermarks on it.

- I can lend it to you, if you want. Anyway, I won't be able to play with it if Mama knows that I disobeyed her. She might give me a lecture.

- Thank you James, the inspector answered, you may go now.

Rose stood up and James hold out his hand to him.

- Goodbye Mister Murdoch.

- Goodbye Mister Garland, he answered, shaking his hand, goodbye Miss.

- Goodbye, Rose said before leaving the room with her brother.

The door closed and a few seconds later, the other one opened slowly and Julia came in. William only looked at her but didn't make a move.

- Did you hear it all ?

- I did, she admitted, James saw him. He saw Henry's murderer.

- I think so. He's very lucky he didn't do anything to him.

- Damn it, Julia sighed, letting herself fall on the sofa where Rose was siting a moment earlier.

She buried her face in her hands and closed her eyes. William looked at her silently and then he put the young boy's toy on the table, got up and sat on the sofa beside his friend. He hesitated for a second and then put his hand on her shoulder.

- Julia, he murmured, he's fine and I'll do what needs to be done to keep him safe until everything's over. I promise that everything is going to be fine.

She raised her head and met his gaze before he removed his hand as it had been burned.

- If we change anything in our habits and if this man is still in the area, he'll know James talked.

- We do have a lead, it will soon be over. I would never allow anybody to hurt you or your family. He won't do anything to James, I would never let that happen. You know you can believe me.

Julia looked at him intensely and simply nodded and then her hand took shyly the one of the inspector.

- Thank you William, thank you for everything.

- You're welcome, he said smiling without untying his fingers from hers, I have to go, I'm going to try to find fingermarks on James boat and thank to the decription he gave me, we may find a suspect.

- As tall and as old as you ? she simply said, laughing to relax the atmosphere.

- This wasn't the part I wanted to recall, William answered in the same way and they laughed together.

They remained silent, sitting on the sofa and then William left her eyesand stood up. He released Julia's hand on the very last moment, took the boy's toy and headed to the door.

- Don't forget : everything's going to be alright. I'll come back as soon as possible.

- I'm sure my son is looking forward to this time.

- He's not the only one, William murmured so low she barely heard him, Goodday Julia.

- Goodday to you too William, she said, smiling and he walked out of the room.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	7. James

CHAPTER 7 : JAMES

Two days later, Inspector Murdoch called Mrs Ogden on the phone. They had a suspect and they just needed the deposition of a capital witness to charge him with the murder. He summoned Julia and James to the station so that the young boy could recognize the man he saw a few days before. The young woman wasn't home at the time so he left the message to her mother, asking for her daughter to come as soon as possible at the station with her son. Then, he went back to work on a personal project that meant a lot to him and that he wanted to finish before the visit of his friend and the young boy.

A couple hours later, she entered the station house number 4. A young constable asked her to wait with James in the central area of the station and went to inform Inspector Murdoch of their arrival.

- Inspector, he said, standing on the threshold of his office.

The inspector looked up at him quietly, giving him the permission to speak up.

- Mrs Garland and her son have arrived.

- Good, the young man sighed, getting up, please bring the suspect and the other men in the interview room. Make sure none of them cross the way of the young boy.

- Very well Sir, constable Roberts nodded before leaving.

William left his office and walked towards the young woman standing a little further. He crossed her look and couldn't help it he smiled at her, delighted to see her again. James saw him at the last moment, too busy looking all around him with curiosity and enthusiasm.

- Mrs Garland, William said gently, Hello.

- Hello Inspector, she said in the same way.

- Hello M. Murdoch, James said, smiling.

He hold out his hand to him and William immediately shook it gently.

- Hello M. Garland, are you ready to help us ?

- I am, the boy answered proudly, Mama told me what I have to do.

- Good, then follow me.

The little boy nodded and followed the inspector, who shared a look with the young woman.

The three of them headed to the interview room. William stopped in front of the window pane but Julia froze behind him, holding James shoulder.

- William, she said soflty, I wouldn't like him to see James.

- Don't worry, he won't see him, the inspector said, we have a ingenious system preventing it.

He met her inquiringly look and spoke.

- On this side of the window pane, we can see what's in the room, but when we're in the room, we can't see what's on the other side of the window pane, a mirror prevent us to do so. He can't see us, trust me.

- It is a very ingenious system, indeed, she said with admiration.

- Actually, it is George's idea, not mine.

- Sometimes the student surpass his master, she said, smiling shyly.

William did too and Julia looked at her son, sighed deeply and let him go. William took him in front of the window pane and stood quietly beside him. The little boy stood on tiptoe to be able to look into the room. The inspector left for a moment and returned with a chair he placed in front of the window, allowing James to climb on it. Julia came closer and put a hand in her son's back, preventing him from a fall.

- Do you see the man wo broke your boat James ? William asked gently.

- They all look the same, the young boy answered.

- Take all the time you need, William added, looking down at him.

He met Julia's gaze, who was standing on James other side and who was tenderly looking at her son, holding him firmly. Minutes of silence later, the young woman noticed his shy grimace, sign that he was thinking.

- What is it James ? She asked gently.

- I think it is this man, there, he said, pointing to the third man in front of them, the one with the grey vest.

- Are you sure ? It's very important James, William insisted.

- I am Sir, it's him, the young boy answered, turning to the inspector.

- Good, William murmured, in that case, thank you for your help James.

This one smiled broadly and looked at the man standing in the the room with the others and spoke.

- Are you going to punish him ?

- Yes, William answered, helping the boy down the chair, but you don't have to worry about that. You did your job, now other people are going to do theirs. But before you leave, you may want to see what's on my desk. Constable Higgins will show you and stay with you while I'm talking to your mother.

- Alright, James shrugged.

Julia gently stroke his hair when he passed by and he headed to Inspector Murdoch's office with the constable.

- Do you have your man ? Julia asked, turning to her friend as she watched her son leave.

- It is the man we suspected.

- Who is he ?

- Henry Marx's brother.

- His brother ? The young woman answered. They don't look alike at all, she added, looking at him again.

- Adopted brother, William stated.

- What's the motive ?

- He had a big gambling debt and asked him several times for money. Henry always refused to steal from those ones he served, those ones he considered as his own family, when his real family became estranged for him.

- I understand, Julia murmured, he chose to remain honest and paid it with his life. What an irony, she sighed, looking down.

- They ended up in a violent argument and his brother killed him. Then he took his body into the greenhouse. However, I don't know why, he doesn't want to tell me. Despite all the charges against him, he doesn't want to answer this question.

- Jealousy, the young woman answered, he couldn't accept the fact that Henry's heart chose strangers and not him. Jealousy can be the worst weapon, destroying much more than the one concerned. We saw this so many times and yet we cannot accept or understand it.

William didn't answer and locked his eyes with her gaze. He could almost recognize a bit of sadness in her eyes but she left his eyes and turned to where James left a moment earlier.

- I should go and look afer James, she said before leaving without a word.

William told a constable to open the door and release the innocent men and then gave the order to put the culprit in jail before his trial. He walked to his office and stopped at the threshold, watching the scene in front of him. Julia was standing near the wide table, which was taking almost the whole space in the room, on which was standing a prototype he was working on. She was looking at it intently, as if it were some sort of piece of art, her eyes filled with wonder. The inspector felt a sweet warmth gaining his entire body at the sight of the young woman in this office. His smile broadened even more when he saw her fingers lightly brush the record-player standing on the dark piece of furniture in the corner of his office. He was going to speak when James came towards him.

- M. Murdoch, you fixed Cassiopée.

- It will sail again, he said gently, but you won't go near the pond alone, you have to promise me.

- I promise, the young boy added and threw himself against him, thank you.

William was taken aback for a moment, then looked at Julia, who was standing a bit further and he closed his arms around the yound boy, who ran away as soon as he let him go. The young woman walked towards him and spoke.

- I think I remember this record-player doesn't belong to you Inspector.

- I couldn't leave it down there without you, he said shyly, it still plays very well and you can have it back if you want.

- No, keep it, Julia answered, so that there will always remain a little bit of me with you here.

- Even without it, there will always be. And as long as the people who knew you are going to walk in these walls, there will always be a little bit of you here.

She smiled and looked down at her feet, blushing. James spoke up, a little further.

- M. Murdoch, what is this ?

The inspector walked to the young boy who was looking intently at his prototype. He explained him what it would be used for when it would be finished. Even with the complicated words, James was carefully listening and was asking a question now and then. The inspector put his big glasses on his nose, delighted to see that the young boy was interested in his work.

- Look Mama, he said, turning to her and making her burst out laughing.

This laughter echoed like a melody in William's head, who looked at her and felt his heart beat again in his chest. It had been years since he had felt the same feeling of well-being. He had the feeling that he was waking up from a long and endless nightmare.

She was back, she was in the same walls as years before, she was here with him and she was laughing.

His heart wasn't tightening in his chest at her thought anymore, he didn't feel his stomach twist anymore or the lump in his throat. Her smile was enough to light up his day, her gaze still paralyzed him but he only wanted to meet it, her voice sounded like a sweet melody and when she was speaking out his name, his heart used to miss a beating.

She was back, as if she would have never left and he intended no never let her go anymore. She really existed and now he was able to pronounce her name as often as possible : Julia.

The young woman and her son left the station house number 4 a few minutes later. They were walking down the street, the first snowflakes of the season falling slowly. William let them leave his office, saying briefly goodbye.

He was about to let himself fall in his chair, when a thought made him freeze : with the end of the investigation he would have no more reason to go to the Ogden's house.

* * *

So, he didn't even bother to take his coat or his hat and he ran out of the building to catch them up. He got on the street and saw the familiar silhouette of the young woman on the pavement a little further. A gust of wind shook him up and he knew he had to do what he always should have done : catch her up. He took a deep breath and ran in her direction.

- JULIA !

She jumped when she heard her name called and turned back straightaway. She saw William running to her and stopping right next to her, and she looked at him, surprised.

- William ? What is it ?

- I just wanted…

He didn't finish his sentence as she patiently waited for him to continue, James playing with his almost new boat beside them.

- The investigation is over but…. William said shyly, I would like to… well if you agree…

He didn't finish this sentence either and Julia smiled gently at him, understanding that once again, she had to make the first step.

- What about a visit at our house next week ? We could drink hot chocolate, she suggested.

- Hot chocolate ?

- It's delicious, James said, you don't know it ?

- No, William admitted, I have never tasted it. But I heard it was very nice-tasting.

- You'll like it, the young woman assured him, would you be free next Saturday at 4 o'clock ?

- Yes, I think so, the young man answered without leaving her out of his gaze, I would be delighted.

They remained silent for a long moment and then a carriage stopped near them and Julia turned away to look at it. She opened the door and put the step down. James got in straightaway and she turned to her friend one last time.

- We look forward to seeing you, she said simply and got in the carriage.

- See you on Saturday, James said from inside the carriage.

- See you on Saturday, William answered.

Julia smiled at him one last time and closed the door. The carriage moved off, leaving the inspector on the pavement, silent but his heart full of joy.

- Mama, James said, quietly sitting on the dark seat, is it bad if I don't want to become Inspector Williamson anymore ?

- No it's not. But why you don't want it anymore ? He is your hero.

- Yes I know, but he's not as good as Inspector Murdoch, the young boy simply said, looking at his boat, and when I'm bigger I want to be like him.

Julia leaned towards him, kissed his black hair and spoke.

- You're right, Inspector Murdoch is even better than Inspector Williamson, she simply answered.

She knew this didn't make any difference at all, because since the first day, Inspector Williamson had always been the one and only Inspector Murdoch from the Toronto Constabulary.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	8. Rose

CHAPTER 8 : ROSE

The week passed quickly, but not quick enough for Inspector Murdoch. He was growing more and more impatient and couldn't wait to be on the day he had to visit his friend.

This morning, he put on his finest suit and looked at his reflection in every possible angle. He shook his head from right to left. What was he hoping for ? Julia had been knowing him for a long time now, a suit wouldn't change anything. When he had reassured himself that everything was going to be fine, he made his way to the center of the city. He had a few hours left before the appointment and he wanted to take advantage of it.

He went to the church, where it had not been for a while, he had to admit it. Then he thought about what he could bring to his hosts. He could have bring a bunch of flowers to the young woman but there were in november, so there weren't so many and no flower seemed beautiful enough for her. So he chose to bring a box of chocolates, big enough for the three of them. After a while walking in the streets of the city, he called for a carriage that drove him to the Ogden's house. On the road, William checked his watch, he was one hour too early. He sighed deeply and waited for the carriage to arrive at the manor house.

* * *

The carriage stopped on the graveled path covered with snow and William got out straightaway. He took the stairs to the front door and knocked. He waited a few seconds and a young woman he had seen a few weeks before opened the door.

- M. Murdoch, she said, smiling, Madam told me you were coming. Please come in.

- Thank you, the inspector simply said, I'm a bit early.

- I'll tell her you arrived, if you would just wait for her in the parlor.

- Of course, I know the way now, he answered, smiling, yet embarassed.

The young woman walked down the long corridor and William took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack next to him. He headed to the little parlor he knew well now and waited patiently looking at the park through the window. He heard the rustling of clothes in his back and he turned around slowly, perfectly aware of who was standing there. He gave her his sweetest smile that she immediately answered.

- Inspector Murdoch, Julia murmured.

- William, he corrected.

- William, Julia repeated smiling even more broadly, I think I may have misunderstood the time of your visit. I'm sorry but the hot chocolate isn't ready yet.

- No, I'm the one too early, please excuse me.

- Well, in that case, let's take advantage of it. James and Rose are getting dressed to go outside and spend a moment in the snow. You can accompany us.

- I would be delighted, William answered, I brought you this, he added, handing her the box of chocolates, I hope you'll like it.

- I'm sure of it, Julia said, taking the box, thank you. I really like chocolate.

William nodded and before he could add anything else, his friend's two children came in the room.

- Hello M. Murdoch, they said in unison.

- Hello Rose, Hello James, he said, smiling at the children in front of him.

- Do we really have to wear all this ? Rose asked, wrapped up warmly from head to feet.

- Yes you do, Julia said, closing James coat, the winter is colder here than it is in London. I don't want you to get a cold.

- But we can barely move with all this, Jame grumbled.

- Do you prefer to stay inside and don't see the snow at all ?

- No, they said in chorus.

- Here, it's the real snow, Rose said, smiling broadly, we'll be able to build a snowman.

- Well then, let us go, Julia answered, smiling, M. Murdoch and I are following you.

The children disappeared and William walked towards his friend.

- You have wonderful children Julia, he murmured.

- Thank you, I do my best.

- And you do it brilliantly.

They smiled at each other and then left the parlor and took their coats and hats in the hallway. They got out, went downstairs and walked down to the park. They walked a few steps side by side quietly and then William moved closer to his friend and offered her his arm.

- May I ? he simply asked.

Julia smiled at him as an answer, took his arm and they resumed their walk. They were walking slowly, at the same rythm and now and then, the young woman just closed her eyes, simply enjoying the breath of the wind against her skin when a sweet and delightful warmth was invading her completely. She was hearing the children playing a little further, she was feeling William's touch on her and at that moment, nothing was more important. She sighed deeply and heard William speak right next to her.

- Julia, is everything alright ?

- Yes, she answered immediately, looking at him, everything is fine. I am…. in peace, like I have not been in a long time.

- Well then, I'm happy to hear it, the inspector answered, smiling.

- What about you ?

- I'm fine.

- Don't you have more to tell me after all these years ?

- Well, as surprising as it can be, nothing really changed in the past five years.

- But you have an important post at the constabulary, your colleagues eventually became aware of your skills and the fabulous method you use to solve mysteries. The inspectors of the other stations respect you and some of them admire you. I don't think it's nothing.

- How do know all that ? he said, frowning.

- Well… Julia babbled, I… took some news, now and then. When I came back to Toronto, I saw Detective Crabtree again and we talked a little about you.

- I see, William sighed, looking at the horizon.

- William, Julia said, stopping their walk to make him look at her in the eyes, are you happy ?

He looked at her with a complete lack of understanding and started thinking quickly. He had never expected such a question from her side at this moment.

- I think….I think I am. Why do you ask ?

- Because it seems that there is only your work in your life, she whispered looking down, and I was wondering if it was enough for your happiness. I was hoping that you would finally have the life you always dreamed of.

- There was only my work until recently, William answered shyly.

Julia felt her heart tightened in her chest at this confession. So there was someone in his life, maybe a woman with whom he planned his future. Maybe a woman who would become his wife and with whom he would have children.

Julia looked up at him one more time and broke every contact with him, far too hurt to learn what she once wished him but that she always secretly feared.

William swallowed with difficulty and opened his mouth to say something when James came towards them, running.

- Mama, mama, he shouted, comming closer, Rose has fallen in the pond. She can't come out.

Julia froze for an instant, an instant sufficient for William to go away and run to the pond which banks were visible a little further.

Then, James followed him and the young woman lifted her dress in order to run faster in the thick snow. She arrived quickly at the pond and froze at the sight of what was happening in front of her. William was on the edge of the lighlty frozen water, taking his coat off, his hat and his vest, which he threw carelessly on the ground. She saw her daughter's hair sink in the iced waters, her arms and legs heavily shaking. She saw James intending to follow William who was diving in the cold water but she closed her hand on his shoulder to prevent him to make one more step. Then, the man also disappeared in the water and Julia's legs weakened under her weight, leaving her sitting on the frozen ground, overcome by fear.

William reappeared a few seconds later, with the now motionless body of the little girl. He put her head on his shoulder and went quickly to the edge, trying no to think about the cold gaining him. He hoisted Rose on the ground and Julia took her daughter's body and pulled it to her.

- Rose, she whispered, crying, Rose, wake up.

She took her in her arms and bent over her ice-cold body. She felt an almost imperceptible breath escape from her mouth and her eyes opened briefly before closing again. Julia quickly took off her coat and wrapped her daughter's body with it before getting up, holding her tightly against her. She simply looked at William and saw him getting out of the water, helped by James who handed him his coat he immediately put around him.

- Bring her in, he only said, shaking, don't worry about me.

Julia nodded and headed to the house as fast as she could, holding her trembling daughter in her arms. She ran inside and went directly upstairs. She undressed her and warmed her up as good as she could.

* * *

William entered the house a few minutes later. He was so cold, the way back from the pond had been very difficult. But James stayed by his side all the time, holding his hand as if he wanted to prevent him to fall down. He went back to the living room, took off his wet clothes and put the thick blanket the young maid just gave him around him. Then, he sat in front of the fireplace, feeling his whole body trembling.

Mrs Ogden came into the room like a tidal wave, carrying a few clothes and she put them on the sofa next to him.

- How is Rose ? William asked, worried.

- Julia is trying to warm her up with hot water and blankets. I know nothing more. I have to thank you for saving my granddaughter's life Inspector.

- I hope I succeeded, the young man sighed.

Mary nodded and pointed to the pile of clothes on the sofa.

- Put this on, it should be your size.

- Mrs Ogden, I…

- I would rather see you wear one of my son's clothes than tolerate your presence in my living room in this outfit.

William nodded quietly and the old woman headed to the door in order to leave the room. Before closing the door, she turned around one more second. William had already taken off the blanket and was going to put on the underwear she just brought him. Then she froze instantly, looking for a few moments at the young man's muscular back , who was facing and standing in front of the fire place.

She saw the birthmark on his back, the same birthmark she had already seen now and then, and the last time she saw it was not longer than minutes ago, on someone else's back. William kept dressing up and Mary left the room quickly, trying to gather her scattered thoughts together.

* * *

The inspector remained alone in the room for minutes, the look lost in the flames burning quietly next to him, slowly warming him up. All his thoughts were turned to the little girl who had fallen in the water. He had felt so dreadful when he had heard what happened that he didn't need a second to think and run to the pond. Knowing that Rose was in danger had been enough for him to head to the scene. Once he was out of the water, it took him several minutes to figure out what happened and if James hadn't push him inside to quickly warm up, he wondered if he would still be lying on this snow.

The inspector didn't hear immediately the young woman come in the room and he only woke up when she spoke with a weak and shy voice.

- William ? Julia said shyly, coming closer.

He got up immediately and walked quickly towards her.

- How is Rose ? he asked, worried.

- She's fine, the young woman sighed, thank Heaven. She's resting and warming up. I only fear that she will contract some illness in the next few hours.

- All will be fine, the inspector reassured her, putting his hands on her shoulders, I'm sure of it.

- What about you ? she asked.

- I'm fine, and will be, don't worry about me.

Julia nodded and one tear rolled down her cheek before she could hold it back.

- Excuse me, she said, wiping it away.

- Don't apologize being worried, you're a mother, it's normal.

Julia had another sob and she moved closer to the young man. She slipped her arms around him and huddled up to his torso, burrying her tearful face in his neck.

- Thank you William, she sobbed, tightening her hold on his vest, thank you for saving my daughter.

He didn't answer and put his arms around her waist, holding her a bit closer. He couldn't help it and put one hand on the back of her head, lightly stroking her hair with his fingers, before burrying his face in it.

- Everything's alright Julia, he whispered in her ear, everything's fine.

They stood there for a long moment, just enjoying their embrace. Then, Julia recovered but didn't leave the arms of the man still holding her. He smiled gently at her and lightly brushed her cheek to wipe the remains of her tears. She closed her eyes at the touch and smiled. She sighed deeply and opened her eyes again, locking her eyes with his and spoke.

- I should go check on Rose.

- I'll take my leave then.

- No stay, the young woman said promptly, you didn't even taste the hot chocolate.

- Do you really think that after what happened….

- Yes, I would like you to stay a little while longer, Julia cut off, I would feel… better.

William simply nodded and she stepped back, leaving one hand on his shoulder until the very last moment and left the room silently.

The young woman who opened the door when he arrived entered the room and set the little table standing a little further. She put the cups, plates and cutlery on the table, William silently watching her. Then, James entered the room with his boat and sat at the table. Julia entered the room too, holding the little girl's hand, who was now changed and dry. The inspector walked towards her and smiled gently at her.

- Are you alright Rose ?

- Yes, she answered shyly, but Lucy has fallen in the water.

- I'm sorry to hear that, the inspector answered.

- Rose ? Julia said looking at her.

She glanced at her and pressed her lips together for a moment and turned to the inspector.

- Thank you M. Murdoch, she said shyly.

- You're welcome, he answered.

Rose headed to the table and sat down on her chair. Julia followed her and William pulled out the chair for her. He also sat down quietly and then the conversations began, making the tension disappear slowly with the minutes passing.

* * *

_to be continued..._


End file.
